In a communication system such as long term evolution (LTE) and LTE-advanced (LTE-A) by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) or worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), a communication area can be enlarged by using a cellular composition in which a plurality of areas covered by a base station apparatus (a base station, a transmission station, a transmission point, a downlink transmission apparatus, an uplink reception apparatus, a transmit antenna group, a transmit antenna port group, a component carrier, or an eNodeB) or a transmission station corresponding to a base station apparatus is arranged in cells. In the cellular composition, frequency efficiency can be improved by using the same frequency between neighbor cells or sectors.
However, in such a cellular composition, a terminal apparatus (a mobile station apparatus, a reception station, a reception point, an uplink transmission apparatus, a downlink reception apparatus, a mobile terminal, a receive antenna group, a receive antenna port group, or user equipment (UE)) in a cell edge region or a sector edge region receives interference from a transmit signal of a base station apparatus constituting another cell or another sector (inter-cell interference or inter-sector interference), thereby posing a problem in that frequency efficiency is decreased.
As a measure against inter-cell interference or inter-sector interference, the speed of reception performance of the terminal apparatus is increased (advanced receiver). For example, in NPL 1, a minimum mean square error interference rejection combining (MMSE-IRC) receiver, an interference cancellation receiver, an interference suppression receiver, a maximal likelihood detection receiver (MLD receiver), and the like are described as a high speed receiver. Accordingly, limitations from inter-cell interference can be alleviated, and thus improvement in frequency efficiency can be achieved.
In the communication system, spatial multiplexing transmission (multi input multi output (MIMO)) is applied in order to realize efficient data transmission. The high speed receiver is used in order to suppress inter-stream interference (inter-layer interference or inter-antenna interference) generated in spatial multiplexing transmission, and thus improvement in frequency efficiency can be achieved.